The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of providing a GUI that uses a thumbnail image, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, due to improvements in quality and function of hardware constituting an information processing apparatus, it has become possible to perform operations of shooting, saving, and reproducing a high-resolution moving image also in a portable information processing apparatus such as a smart phone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). As a method of using a moving image in the information processing apparatus as described above, there is a method of selecting a desired frame from a moving image and saving it as a still image.
The selection of a desired frame from a moving image is normally carried out by artificially searching the entire moving image by, for example, reproducing, fast-forwarding, rewinding, pausing, and skipping the moving image. In addition, it is also possible for a user to operate a slider with which a position on a time axis can be designated, to select a frame to be reproduced.
Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-228135 (paragraphs 0047-0065, FIGS. 3 to 6; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), a plurality of thumbnail images as contracted images in a frame set every almost-constant interval in a moving image are displayed by being arranged longitudinally and laterally along a time axis, and when a desired thumbnail image is selected out of the thumbnail images by a user, reproduction of a moving image is started from a frame position corresponding to the thumbnail image. Also by this method, a still image of a desired frame can be selected efficiently. In Patent Document 1, forward/back keys (softkey) for moving a time range for which thumbnail images are to be displayed in a serial moving image (scene) are displayed on a display screen of the thumbnail images. By operating the forward/back keys, the user can display thumbnail images of a time range not displayed on the screen. It is also possible to change the time interval of thumbnail images to be displayed by operating a switch displayed on the screen.